Two major types of conventional body armor are Over-clothing Body Armor or externally worn body armor, hereinafter referred to as OBA, and Undergarment Body Armor normally worn under a shirt, hereinafter referred to as UBA. OBA is generally bulky, heavy, and sometimes very conspicuous when worn. The military and law enforcement versions of OBA include flack jackets or body armor. For civilian clothing use, versions of OBA have been made to look like cold weather coats or jackets to provide less conspicuous protection when required. However, cold weather coats worn during warm weather are not inconspicuous. The business suit jacket is a more versatile, less conspicuous configuration of OBA, but this configuration lacks frontal protection from the base of the neck to below the heart--the torso's most vital area. On the other hand, a significant advantage of OBA is the ease with which the wearer can put it on and take it off when required.
Conventional UBA is an alternative to conventional OBA yet it has distinct advantages and disadvantages. UBA is inconspicuous and provides good protection to the body's vital frontal area. However, UBA typically weighs 4 to 10 pounds, creates body heat build up, and restricts the movement of the user due to the UBA material's inflexibility. Another major disadvantage of UBA is its difficulty to put on and take off since it is worn under other clothing. Because of this, the user is normally forced to wear UBA at times when it is not necessary.
The numerous disadvantages of conventional OBA and UBA result in the reluctance of an individual to wear the equipment unless the user feels substantially threatened. This results in the user taking risks of not wearing body armor when it is warranted.
The Multi-Piece, Integrated Body Armor System, hereinafter referred to as MIBAS, combines advantages of conventional OBA and UBA to create a system that is more versatile, provides protection over a larger area of the body, and will enhance the user's desires to wear body armor.
Closest Known Prior Art: There are numerous designs for conventional UBA and OBA. However, the MIBAS is the first body armor system that attempts to combine the advantages of UBA and OBA that will advance a new generation of body armor systems.